tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Harvester 424
The utility tractor was built by International Harvester from 1964 to 1967, with partial manufacture in Doncaster, England and final assembly in Louisville, Kentucky, USA, and under license by IH's joint venture in India, Mahindra Tractors. Model history For industrial version see International 2424. For LCG (low center-of-gravity) version see International 2424 Lo-Boy The IH 424 replaced the International B414 in the US. The new model was still partially built in Doncaster, England but it was styled like American models, with a new grille made up of fine vertical and horizontal bars. The chassis was shipped to the US as a "skid unit" and assembly was completed in the Louisville, Kentucky factory. The gasoline version was shipped without an engine and the C-146 engine was fitted in the US. The C-146 was apparently based on the C-135 engine of the International 404 Utility tractor but with a 1/8" longer stroke to increase the displacement. Tractor Comparison, gasoline models When it was introduced in mid 1964 the gasoline-powered 424 competed directly on weight, power, and price with the Case 440, John Deere 1010, and Massey-Ferguson MF135. The Ford 4-cylinder 2000 was slightly smaller and less powerful. The Oliver 550 was slightly more powerful. By 1967 the newer 3-cylinder Ford 3000 and John Deere 1020 and the Fiat-built Oliver 1250 were close matches for the International. Tractor Comparison, diesel models In 1964 the IH 424 was a close match in the hotly-contested small diesel utility class with the Case 430, Cockshutt 550 (built by Oliver), Fiat 411R, Ford 2000, Fordson Super Dexta, John Deere 1010, Massey-Ferguson MF135, and Oliver 550. The David Brown 880 was slightly heavier, more powerful, and more expensive. New competitors that matched the International by 1967 included the 3-cylinder Ford 3000 and John Deere 1020 and the Fiat-built Oliver 1250. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1964 - International Harvester 424 production began *1967 - 444 replaced 424 in US Factory locations *International Harvester Great Britain, Ltd., Doncaster, England *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-146 4-cylinder gasoline engine *8-speed dual range transmission *Adjustable front axle *Differential lock *Electric starter and lights *Category I 3-point hitch, draft control *Constant running pto *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply; 5.50-16 4-ply (1966) **Rear: 13.6-28 4-ply; 12.4-28 4-ply (1966) Options *BD-154 4-cylinder diesel engine *8-speed dual-range transmission with forward-reverse shuttle *Hydrostatic power steering *Optional tires **Front: 7.50-16 6-ply (1966) **Rear: 14.9-24 6-ply; 13.6-28 6-ply (1966) Serial numbers (diesel version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International B414 * International 2424 * International 2424 Lo-Boy ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 424 Category:International 424 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Utility tractors Category:37 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:Tractors built in India Category:Mahindra Category:Licensed International Harvester Category:Tractors built by other manufacturers Category:424 (model number)